The Fourth Hound and The Return of Evolution
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: The Shield had run all over WWE however, one day that all change. It's as they Say. Evolution is a Mystery...
1. Evolution's Return

**A/N: Now we all know the BS known as Evolution's 2014 return but what if It had been done better? This is mine and my freind Eyetiger's take on it. Go check him out he has some interesting fics.**

* * *

><p>Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were down, badly beaten as The People in the locker room who were beating down on the Shield were people of the WWE Roster who suported the Shield.<p>

"This is Flat Out Ridiculous! What is the meaning of this assault!" Cole Shouted in anger.

"There's always a plan B, Michael," JBL said grimly as The Shield were stomped on and beaten down in the middle of the ring.

**EVOLUTION! EVOLUTION IS A MYSTERY! FULL OF CHANGE THAT NO ONE SEES!**

Suddenly "Line In The Sand" blasted over the PA system as the ones beating down The Shield stopped before Triple H, Randy Orton and Batista made their way out from behind the curtains.

"OH my god...tell me this is some sort of Joke.." King stated in pure shock.

"It doesn't look like King. Triple H, Randy Orton, Batista, Evolution is back!" Cole exclaimed.

Triple H stopped as he beckoned someone from the back as Suddenly the boos got louder as Ryan Ziggler made his way from behind the curtains as Triple H nodded slowly taking off his suit and tie throwing to the side un buttoning his sleves as Evolution made their way down the ramp.

"I didn't think it could get any worse but this may go from bad to worse.." King stated.

"First Triple H, Randy, and Batista, what's Ryan doing out here?" JBL asked as the superstars in the ring made a wide berth for the oncoming stars.

"Randy Orton, Batista and Triple H. Formed the most destructive groups in WWE Evolution. I'm not sure why Ryan is out here but the four of them have come together for a common goal. the Shield has officially become all four of these mens problems." Cole stated as when they made it to the edge Triple H motioned with his hands as the superstars in the ring began backing out.

"And Triple H is now calling off the dogs. " King stated in shock.

The Shield were writhing in pain on the canvas, grimacing in soreness from their beatdown at the hands of the mob of Superstars. They were in no position to fight Evolution right now. "And The Shield are in big trouble," JBL said in awe.

"The Damage has been done.." King stated as Triple H looked Randy, Batista and Ryan and nodded as the four got all around the ring getting on the apron Ryan licking his lips with a smirk ready to strike.

Roman slowly got his wits about him. He was the first of his teammates to slowly get his legs under him so he make it to a vertical base.

Evolution slowly got in as Randy and Triple H began beating down on Seth Rollins who was having trouble getting up as Batista and Ryan Joined in the frey as it was turning into a four on one mugging on Seth Rollins.

Roman saw his comrade getting stomped on and rushed towards Evolution, not caring how it was four on one. He punched and kicked, trying to drive all four of them away from Seth Rollins.

"Oh man look at Roman Reigns!" Cole shouted as the young man trying to get Evolution off of his breathren before Randy pulled him off and RKO! right onto the young mans momentum before Ryan got behind him and was begging the man to get up again as Randy went back with the others to beat down on Seth Rollins.

Roman was just put down with a hard RKO, Seth Rollins being stomped on, but Dean Ambrose had just gotten his wits about him and saw Roman and Seth fall to his feet. Rising to a knee he wasn't going to stop until he couldn't move, "HEY!" he yelled out in one loud breath.

Ryan turned his attention away from Roman only to see Ambrose get up and run forward at Ryan only for him to duck before Dean turned back around before Ryan grabbed him and **PERFECTION BUSTER!**

"Man what the hell does this prove! The Shield can barley stand on their own right now!" Cole shouted in anger.

"Just another day at the office for The Authority I guess.." King muttered.

"What a sight this is. Dean, Roman, Seth, they're out. I've never seen The Shield like this," King solemmly exclaimed with the camera getting shot of the fallen bodies of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns with The Shield in the ring.

Ryan smirked as he slowly picked up dean. "YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF! I HAD GABRIEL BEAT! YOU COST ME THE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP!" Ryan yelled to his face before repeatedly beating down on Dean's head before smirked as he lifted him up and held his arms behind his back. "Hey Randy!" He called to the Viper with a smirk showing a more than helpless Dean Ambrose.

Randy smirked evily at the half-conscious Lunatic Fringe, stalking towards Dean like a predator ready to strike. Ryan nodded seeing what Randy had planned for the Lunatic Fringe and pushed him towards Randy.

"LIFT HIM!" Batista yelled out loud and clear from behind the Apex Predator as he stepped up in front of Dean Ambrose.

Randy and Ryan nodded looking at each other with a smirk before Randy and Ryan both lifted Dean in the air as Batista was in front of him.

Batista held him up high, Triple H was on his left side with Ryan and Randy on his right before he slammed Dean down for a Quadruple Powerbomb.

With Dean and Seth down there was only one man left. Triple H pointed to Roman and than Randy and Ryan as the two nodded getting Roman up though still knocked out as Hunter got close to his face with Microphone in hand and spoke right near his face. "BELIEVE...IN EVOLUTION!" he stated before Randy and Ryan let go as Triple H got him in position for the Pedigree. "**BELIEVE IN EVOLUTION!**" He shouted towards the crowd before PEDIGREE! right on the campus.

The crowd jeered the reunited stable loudly in response. They have never seen The Shield get beaten down like this before and at the hands of The Authority or in this case Evolution. The Quadruple Powerbomb, the fierce attacks, the in-ring beat down. The Shield had been soundly humbled by The Authority tonight in front of the world.

Triple H took Batista and Randy's wrists as Randy grabbed Ryan's as they lifted the arms in the air as "Line In The Sand" blasted over the PA system as Ryan let out a smirk.

"And Evolution, one of the most fearsome groups in WWE history is back!" Cole exclaimed.

"And it seems they have found their future!" King shouted in disbelief. Evolution was Back.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. A Fourth Hound?

Monday Night Raw opened up with a bang as the crowd exploded ready for another night of action after Evolutions momentous return. Suddenly backstage a limo pulled up before the Door Opened up as Ryan, Batista, Triple H and Randy Orton stepped out of the limo as the crowd booed massively.

"Uh-oh! Gentlemen Batista, Triple H, Randy Orton, Ryan Ziggler, It's Evolution in the house! This is Not gonna be good but its gonna be next!" King shouted as Raw came back on the air.

As Raw came back on the air a image of Extreme Rules zoomed by showing Shield and Evolution on the screen as King spoke. "A this past week on Smackdown COO Triple H gave us the newz. At Extreme Rules it will be a 4 on 4 Tag Team Match. Shield Vs Evolution but the question is will Shield Find a 4th man in time for Extreme Rules!" King shouted hyping up Extreme Rules.

"The Shield is a very dangerous and very powerful team so there's no doubt that people won't mind joining them so I'm sure that finding a fourth member would be easy," Cole said but JBL decided to bring his broadcast partner back to earth.

"Exactly but they have to find a fourth member that will stand up to The Authority. That's the hard part," JBL pointed out, "Good luck with that boys!"

**EVOLUTION! EVOLUTION IS A MYSTERY! FULL OF CHANGE THAT NO ONES SEES!**

Suddenly "Line In The Sand" blasted over the PA system as Ryan Ziggler in a blue suit Randy in a grey one Batista in a blue and light blue one and Triple H in his COO one made their way out from behind the curtians.

"Ladies and Gentlemen The COO Triple H, The Viper Randy Orton, The Animal Batisa, The True Show Off Ryan Ziggler EVOLUTION!" Justin Roberts bellowed as the four made their way down the ramp.

"You got that right Justin! Evolution is back in business!" JBL declared, hyping up Evolution to the worldwide audience.

"And If you would like to discuss the reunion of Evolution you can do so by tweeting at #SheildVsEvolution during Monday Night Raw here tonight!" Cole stated as Evolution made their way into the ring as Ryan went over and asked for a microphone before the four smirked and put their fists together similar to Shield as the crowd booed louder before they pulled them away with a laugh.

Ryan took the microphone up to speak. "Tonight marks the return of an era. You see in this industry just like in life everything evolves and what you see standing in this ring today is the greatest form of Evolution you will ever see in your life! Last week we proved that when we proved to the shield EXACTLY who this yard belongs to!" Ryan shouted as the crowd booed even louder.

Ryan smirked before looking towards Triple. "The Game, The Cerbial Assassin! The COO of this company! The Greatest Ring General to exist Today! thirteen Time Heavyweight Champion Of The World! A Living Legend! A man who is what he says he is THAT DAMN GOOD!" Ryan shouted as The crowd booed as Triple H simply smirked nodding in agreement.

JBL nodded and smiled in agreement, showing visual support for Evolution and his boss.

"Take it from me Joining Evolution is going to be the best decision of my life! And everything Triple H is. Randy Orton and Batista are today! Between them Twenty-Two World Championships and have done everything one man could ever dream of doing. But lets face it everyone we have to look towards the future and baby your looking at him." Ryan said with a smirk as the crowd booed like crazy.

"It's good to know that Ryan did the right thing by joing Evolution," JBL pointed out with a grin, happily supporting Ryan Ziggler in his role as the fourth member of Evolution.

"I am the Future of this Industry because I am the man everyman wants to destroy out of Jealousy and the man no woman can get enough off. You top this off with being a second generation superstar and the better looking Ziggler brother and you get the greatest future of this company to ever step foot in a WWE Ring." Ryan said with a smirk licking his lips as the crowd booed loudly.

"You see everything happens in life for a reason that just the fact of life and Evolution. You see if you don't have what it takes. Evolution will pass you by. So if you wake up one day and your laying in a hospital bed and your wondering to yourself "_What in the hell happened?!_" well than theres only one answer for you. Evolution has just past you by!" Ryan shouted flipping the microphone behind him as Triple H grabbed Ryan and Orton's wrist as Ryan grabbed Batista before lifting their hands up in the air as "Line In The Sand" Blasted over the PA system as Evolution smirked.

Backstage on Monday Night Raw ,Renee Young was back with The Shield as the man rose a microphone up to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen my guests at this time The Shield. Now than Seth I'll start with the first question how are the three feeling after the beatdown last week?" Renee asked.

"Renee, We are The Shield. We fight for injustice we knew this would happen sooner or later but we will be fine." Seth said as Justin nodded.

"Now Dean we found out that Ryan joined forces with Evolution cause of the United States Championship do you think this could have anything to do with The Triple Threat Match when you lost the United States Championship to Gabriel Calaway?" Renee asked extending the microphone out.

"I knew what could happen when the bell rang and that the match started. I knew what could happen if I lost, how I didn't need to be pinned or submitted to lose, I get that. I also have no problems losing it to Gabriel because I respect him. I have no beef with Gabriel himself but Evolution.."Dean paused for a second and gave a light smirk, "After how they beat down me and my brothers I know they had something to do with this."

Renee nodded with a smile understanding this looking between the three members of The Shield before speaking. "Now than Triple H announced that it would be a 4 on 4 Tag Team Match at Extreme Rules between Evolution and The Shield however, it would turn to a 4 on 3 handicap match if the three of you could not find a forth member in time for extreme rules. Does the Shield have anyone in mind to fill the forth spot?" Renee asked.

Dean looked at Seth who then looked at Roman before they all smirked, "Don't think for a second that because The Shield is a cohesive unit that we're against new members. We're looking at new prospects for a fourth member in mind right now. Someone who believes in justice just like we do...but you'll find out soon enough, Renee," he smiled at the blonde interviewer.

"Renee, Baby its like Dean here says. We have someone in mind. Someone from a Legendary Family but that is the only hint your going to get. You can believe that and **BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!**" Roman shouted before the three Brethren placed their hands together...what did they have in mind.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
